1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to improvements in validating control specifications and more particularly pertains to a system and method to generate test cases to hierarchically validate graphically based executable logic control specifications using model extraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand grows for new in-vehicle features, a large number of electronic control modules are being introduced in the automobile to increase passenger's comfort, safety, entertainment and overall performance. The performance parameters of features such as electronic power steering, engine management systems, anti-lock braking systems, airbag systems, transmission systems, and navigation and entertainment systems are monitored and controlled by electronic control units (ECUs). Vehicle level ECU design and testing for small hardware or software changes is expensive and computationally intensive. Historically, module level tests have proved insufficient and are unable to be used to validate an entire ECU. Thus, a more efficient and inclusive system and method of validating designs to comply with a standard is desired.